You've Got Mail
by Anonamus-A
Summary: Post- Judgment Day. Spoilers! After Neal and Moz run, Neal sends emails to everyone they left behind. Can he sum up the words he left unsaid and the good-bye's he didn't have the chance to give? White Collar, you've got mail.
1. To Peter

Summary: Post- Judgment Day. Spoilers! After Neal and Moz run, Neal sends emails to everyone they left behind. Can he sum up the words he left unsaid and the good-bye's he didn't have the chance to give? White Collar, you've got mail.

Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar and I never will.

_Peter,_

_I'm sorry I had to run. I hope that's what you were trying to tell me, but if it wasn't please know that it was one of the hardest choices I ever had to make. I told you, I had a life in New York with you and El and Sara... I didn't want to leave and that's exactly why I had to. _

_I overheard Kramer telling you his plan, when you told him you thought I should serve out the rest of my sentance. I understand why you said what you did, and I was grateful when you said I had the right to choose who I am, but there's one thing I still don't understand; why did you say that? If I wanted to keep up a life of crime, that would just mean more work for you and a slim chance of a deal when you caught me- and yes, I know you would. In the end. _

_I've done a lot of things that I can't take back, but I feel like I've helped weigh out the bad with the good I was able to do working for you. And you gave me one thing I never had a lot of. Family. And for that, and the deal, I'll never be able to thank you enough. I'm sorry I couldn't say good-bye in person. And I'm sorry that this will most likely be the last you hear from me unless you are told of an unlikely arrest. _

_Thanks for the deal,_

_Neal_


	2. To El

_Elizabeth,_

_I know Peter's already told you by know, so I won't waist my time explaining. Thank you. For everything. I know a lot of Peter dealing with me is because of you. You always made me feel welcome. And I know you meant a lot to Mozzie. _

_I'm sorry I didn't get to say good-bye. I know you always trusted me, because that's just who you are. Most people see a con or a felon and automatically count them out, brand them as bad. But not you. I think that's one of the things Peter loves most about you. So, thanks for making me feel like part of your family. You'll never know just how much it means to me. _

_Bye Mrs. Suit,_

_Neal_


	3. To Kramer

_Kramer,_

_Surprised? Wondering how I got your e-mail? Sorry, a good con never reveals his secrets. Anyway, I know what you were planning. I heard you tell Peter you wanted to get my sentance extended as long as you could. Then make me work for you in D.C. _

_Let me tell you know; it wouldn't have worked out. The reason Peter and I did so well together is because we trusted each other. We understood each other, and knew just how far we could push each other before all Hell broke loose. You don't trust. I'll admit, I had a hard time getting used to working with the feds after so long running from them, and trust isn't exactly second nature to Peter. And I'm not always easy/deserving of trust. But at the end of the day, that's what we had. That's why we could do what we did. _

_And I only ran because you forced me to. Running when I get trapped is instinct. I wasn't going down without a fight. If I were to get caught now, no deal would be worth letting me out. I may have loved everything and everyone there, but there was no way in Hell I was letting you get me. _

_Game over,_

_Neal_


	4. To Sara

A/N: I'm not good at spelling, so if I spelled the artist's name wrong, sorry. Hope you like it. -A

_Sara,_

_I cannot thank you enough for helping me with the Raphel. You could have gone to prison, but you still were willing to help. Thank you._

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I know things had been rocky between us because of the treasure, but I can't tell you how glad I was we were giving our relationship another chance. Too bad that was cut short, huh? _

_I really loved spending time with you. It's been great. I know I'm not exactly the easiest to trust. And that secrets were what drove us apart in the first place. If I could take it back. I would. I hate having to say goodbye. I've had to say it so many times, it's not something you get used to. But, this is goodbye. I'm sorry. _

_Thanks for caring,_

_Neal_


	5. To Diana

A/N: Yeah, I know this one's way short, but I couldn't really think of anything better. Chocolate pudding for anyone who can tell me what episode the salutation is refering to. :) -A

_Diana,_

_Thank you for helping me get away from Kramer's agents. I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't. I know that I made your job a bit more work, but I'm glad I got to know you. It's been great working with you. Oh, and please send Christie my regards._

_Sorry our dance was cut short,_

_Neal_


	6. To Jones, To June

_Jones,_

_You were right. I was living the dream with a tracking anklet. And that's the life I wanted to live. It was nice getting to work with you. I realize that Peter probably made you look at my tracking data whenever he was afraid I was going to do something stupid, so sorry. And thanks for speaking at my hearing, even though I have a pretty good idea what you said. _

_And no hard feelings,  
>Neal<em>

* * *

><p><em>June,<em>

_Thank you so much for taking me in fresh out of prison. Not a lot of people would have done that. You always made me feel welcomed and I could never thank you enough for all the help you've given me. _

_Haversham says he's going to miss parcheesi,_

_Neal_


End file.
